If they won't, I will
by EvatinaMars
Summary: When Meredith Wayne's mother is killed in cold blood, she goes after the murderer to get revenge. However when she ends up a victim herself how far will her brothers go to to ensure that the assailant is bought to justice. Slight AU. Rated T for slight gore and Language.


***First ever fanfiction! Super excited. Please review, and leave many suggestions I am open to anything. If anything is out of order please let me know and I will try to correct it. This story is slight AU including some OC's. Also if you see any grammar or spelling errors please let me know. Anyways here we go! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

He must have had a thing for assassins. At least in her mind that's how it seemed, after all Damain's mom was one and at one point in time so was her mom. Meredith walked quickly up the street trying to cover the bat symbol she had tattooed just below the inside of her upper left forearm, she wondered if she had broken his heart by doing the things she did. She doubted it. She didn't really care either. All she knew is she broke the most major of all rules in her household. Never kill. Her father never killed, he was coward though; she wondered if that's the way her older brother Damain felt about him probably not.

Meredith wasn't sure what had happened, it had all happened so fast. She had come up from the cave after one of the longest patrols of her young life to see blood splattered, all the way from the kitchen to the living room; she found her way into the massive living room to see her mother's body laying facedown near the black grand piano from that point all she remembered was screaming.

The cops had come soon enough, promising to get the murder but she knew better, since Barbra Gordon had taken control of the GCPD they spent more time going after meta-humans and criminals than anything else.

She heard her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked toward the ally where she hoped she could lay low. All she could think about was getting away, she hadn't meant to kill them. Well she did, but she didn't think it would shake her the way it did. The Gotham PD wasn't going to do anything about so she had too. Right?

"Wayne!" someone screamed after her, she started walking quicker. She ducked into the ally and started to run kicking off her heels to run faster the voice was calling after her she turned a sharp left and nearly slammed into a wall.

"Fuck" she said running her hands throughout her black hair, she shut her green eyes and turned to face her fate. It didn't take long for the man screaming for her to get caught up. She gave him a once over, she could take him, easy, if she was the masked, Tornado wouldn't be afraid. However right now she wasn't Tornado, she was Meredith Wayne a 18 year old who was in way over her head.

"Are you done running?" He asked, he stood about the same height as her eldest brother Dick. His blonde hair was unruly; his body was pure muscle and some of the darkest eyes she has ever seen.

"I don't know, maybe." she said looking around the ally looking for a weapon she could use, to use the gun again to end another life, might be the end of her sanity.

"Batman fan are you Miss Wayne?" he laughed nodding toward the tattoo on her arm.

"A dare from my brother." she said quietly looking up, it had been a dare after all, her father wasn't happy and Jason couldn't stop laughing.

"

I see, do you always accept dares." he asked calmly.

"Not always." she said watching as he pulled a sliver gun out from under his jacket, "You've made a mess of things for yourself. See sweetheart Two-face doesn't like when a girl comes and shoots some of this employees"

"In that case he shouldn't have had them gun down my mother," she said " So he hired you, to come after me?"

"In a way, he hired me to take care of you but when I heard that you were Eicaka's daughter that was the icing on the cake." He said "Your mom killed my wife, time to return the favor."

Eight shots rang out in the cold night as Meredith fell to the unforgiving pavement. She felt the blood sinking into her dress she looked up at the man "Lights out sweetheart" BANG.

"Daddy" she whispered before passing out.


End file.
